


sweetest

by callofchaos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Age Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Student Amamiya Ren, Teacher Akechi Goro, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trans Male Character, fluffy aftercare if you're into that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callofchaos/pseuds/callofchaos
Summary: “A-Akechi-sensei,” Ren finally speaks. “Promise you won’t tell anyone? It’s embarrassing.”Ren is definitely flushed now, but it seems like he has made up his mind. He’s peering up at Goro through his thick eyelashes. Goro swallows, fighting the urge to hide his gaze.“I promise,” Goro manages.





	sweetest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [Soy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyCaptain/pseuds/SoyCaptain), for beta reading!
> 
> A warning for trans readers: I use (mostly slang) terms like "pussy" to refer to parts of male characters. I personally don't find such terms to be dysphoria-inducing (and I know other transmasc individuals who also don't), but there are many folks who do. This fic doesn't hold back on the details. Please also tread carefully if you are unsure. 
> 
> (and hmu if you wanna talk p5/shuakeshu--I'm [@callofchaos](https://twitter.com/callofchaos))

_It’s a beautiful day_ , Goro thinks as he peers out from the second-story window. Students from multiple grades are assembled on the school’s field for some kind of sporting event. The sunshine and clear skies make Goro wish that he were outside as well, but it’s his turn to oversee the nurse’s office. The faculty had decided to take shifts substituting while the official school nurse was on leave. Goro’s status as student-teacher didn’t exempt him from this arrangement.

Which is fine--he’s just grading homework assignments anyway. It doesn’t really matter where he does it. He’ll probably be alone for most of the day, though, since there’s also a first aid team outside where most of the school’s students are.

He’s resigning himself to his temporary loneliness when he hears a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he calls.

The door creaks open. To Goro’s surprise, Amamiya Ren--his favorite student--steps in. Goro just saw the boy a little earlier during homeroom. He had seemed fine then. He’s dressed in his PE uniform though, so maybe something had happened on the field?

“Amamiya-kun,” Goro greets. “How may I help you?”

“U-um,” the boy stammers out. “I… can’t participate in sports day right now.”

“Oh. Are you feeling unwell?” Goro can’t help but feel a twinge of worry.

“Not really… They want me to run, though. But I don’t wanna run right now.”

Goro frowns. He doesn’t remember if little Ren has any health problems. The boy has always been fairly active. Ren does look a little pink, however.

“Why don’t you want to run?”

Ren shuffles in place and looks at the ground. A few moments pass in silence before Goro decides to speak up again.

“Want to take a seat? You can tell me when you’re ready. I just want to help you,” Goro says gently. He knows that he shouldn’t be this lenient with Ren, but he feels like he can’t help it. The adorable boy’s energetic class participation, sweet demeanor, and friendliness have certainly caused Goro to favor him. _He’s a good kid_ , Goro thinks. _He’s definitely not just trying to skip PE_.

Ren sits on the cot quietly. He’s trying to keep his face trained on the ground, but his big gray eyes can’t help but track Goro’s movements once in a while.

Uncertain of how to help, Goro decides to try to comfort the boy. He sits down on the cot next to him. A few awkward seconds pass before Ren suddenly grips onto Goro’s sleeve and leans in, making the older boy jump.

“A-Akechi-sensei,” Ren finally speaks. “Promise you won’t tell anyone? It’s embarrassing.”

Ren is definitely flushed now, but it seems like he has made up his mind. He’s peering up at Goro through his thick eyelashes. Goro swallows, fighting the urge to hide his gaze.

“I promise,” Goro manages.

“O-ok,” Ren whispers. “I was chosen for the running event… And when we ran last week, my nipples hurt.”

Goro feels like he’s five seconds away from combusting. “So… you want to avoid running today? That... shouldn’t be a problem.”

The cute boy nods furiously. “I knew you’d help, Akechi-sensei,” he gives a shy smile that melts Goro instantly. “But… um… What if it doesn’t go away?”

Goro takes a deep breath as discreetly as he can. “Y-you’re worried about your nipples?”

“Mhmm.” Ren kicks his feet, swaying on the edge of the cot. “I don’t know what to do, Akechi-sensei.”

Goro hates to admit it, but the situation is making him feel uncomfortably aroused. He’s always been attracted to cute things. Little Ren is probably the cutest being Goro’s ever met, on top of being the sweetest and brightest student. The topic of their discussion is also… not helping. He’s been willing himself to not pop a boner. He should assuage the boy’s worries and maybe send him elsewhere.

“I could check… to see if anything’s wrong?” Goro asks. It would make sense to check, right?

Ren brightens up. “That might help.”

The boy begins to untuck his shirt from his tiny PE uniform shorts. Ren’s pale, milky stomach is revealed inch by inch. Goro’s eyes are drawn to the squish of the boy’s hips caused by the tight waistband of his shorts, and then to the soft skin surrounding his navel. Ren scrunches his shirt up to his armpits, finally revealing his puffy pink nipples. The sight goes straight to Goro’s hardening cock. He’s dying to touch and kiss them.

“Do your nipples hurt right now, Amamiya-kun?”

“N-no,” the adorable boy stammers. He’s still holding his shirt up.

“Can I touch them? To see if they hurt?” Goro asks, willing his voice not to waver.

“Mmm… Okay. It’s okay if it’s you, Akechi-sensei,” Ren blushes.

Taking a deep breath, Goro rests his hands on the sides of Ren’s slim torso. He looks up to see the boy flushed and peering at him. Goro experimentally brushes over a nipple with his left thumb--Ren squirms immediately.

“Ah, sorry. Did that hurt?” Goro asks, heart hammering in his chest.

“No,” Ren shakes his head. “It’s sensitive… I think.”

Goro feels a little bit of relief at that. Making an effort to be more gentle, Goro prods Ren’s squishy nipples with both thumbs, drawing a gasp from the boy. But Ren’s just biting his lip while staring at Goro again--as if he’s urging the older boy to continue. Goro rolls the now-erect buds gently. It’s quiet in the room aside from Ren’s occasional whines. It finally occurs to Goro that Ren’s _moaning_ . _Holy shit_.

“Sensei,” the boy gasps. “I feel really weird right now. My body feels hot. A-and… my pants are sticky.”

There’s a small wet spot on the crotch of Ren’s tiny shorts, as well as on the fabric of the cot. Ren’s _horny_. Goro can hardly believe it. He’s gotta extricate himself from the situation before it escalates.

“I think your nipples are fine, Amamiya-kun. Why don’t you just get some rest for the day?”

Just as Goro moves to stand up, Ren hugs onto his arm.

“Sensei,” the boy whimpers, burying his face into Goro’s arm. “I don’t want you to go.”

“Ah... Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“C-can you keep touching me?” Ren’s face is bright red.

Goro wants to turn him down. Rationally, he knows that it would be the best thing to do. But he’s more turned on than he’s ever been and little Ren is practically emanating sweetness and pheromones. He glances at the clock. Sports day will still be going on for a long while. And nearly all of the teachers are outside as well. He might regret it later, but he’s made his decision.

“If... it makes you feel better, Amamiya-kun, I’d be glad to help.”

“Thank you,” Ren says shyly. “U-um… Can you touch my nipples again? I think it was… helpful.”

Goro agrees. He feels oddly tender about Ren trusting him so much, but he files that thought away for later. Ren pushes his shirt up and Goro’s attention is once again focused on the boy’s swollen nipples. The cute buds are already erect. Feeling less hesitant this time, Goro goes in to rub and roll them. Ren is soon reduced to a little puddle of moans and sighs, melting against his teacher. Goro feels his cock twitch at Ren’s sweet sounds--he’s painfully hard at this point. He can’t help but press his lips to the boy’s mouth to drink in his sweet moans. Ren seems surprised by the kiss at first, but he soon reciprocates, shyly sticking out his tongue to meet Goro’s.

Goro feels like he’s in some kind of heaven. He has always found Ren to be quite adorable, but getting to kiss and touch the sweet, angelic boy was beyond his imagination. Goro’s tweaking Ren’s sensitive nipples when he notices the boy’s hips jerking and his legs shaking when he feels particularly good. Ren’s slick has completely soaked through the crotch of his shorts and is running to the underside of his thighs. Goro swallows at the sight.

“Uh… Amamiya-kun?” _That doesn’t sound right anymore_. “Ren-kun?”

“Mmm… Yes, sensei?” Ren manages to say between moans.

“Your shorts are pretty wet… We can take them off,” Goro suggests awkwardly.

Ren seems to notice his stained shorts for the first time in a while. He squeals in embarrassment before pressing his thighs together.

“D-did I pee myself?”

The innocent question goes straight to Goro’s throbbing cock.

“No, don’t worry. It’s normal,” Goro tries to explain. “It happens to everyone… Kind of.”

Ren looks confused, but he seems to trust Goro. “Alright. You can take them off,” he agrees.

Goro gently tugs down Ren’s tiny shorts, savoring the smooth skin of the boy’s hips. He pulls them down further, only to notice that Ren’s not wearing any underwear. The thin material of the shorts is caught in Ren’s wet slit. Goro thinks he soaks himself at the sight.

“W-why aren’t you wearing underwear, Ren-kun?”

“O-oh. It’s too hot… and the shorts are kind of tight so it’s uncomfortable,” the boy explains while blushing.

“I guess that makes sense,” Goro says. He casts aside the shorts. They stare at each other for a moment. “Um,” Goro and Ren begin simultaneously before pausing.

Ren picks it back up first. “Please touch me, Akechi-sensei,” he whispers. “You feel so good.”

Goro doesn’t need any more prompting. He gently runs his fingers along the lips of Ren’s wet pussy while gauging the boy’s reaction. The flushed boy is just staring at Goro. Emboldened, Goro dips a finger in between the boy’s squishy lips and is immediately soaked with Ren’s slick. He caresses Ren for a while, drawing shivers and gasps from the boy.

“Is this alright?” Goro asks just to be sure.

“Mmm… Keep going,” the boy squeaks, covering his blushing face.

Goro gives Ren’s swollen clit more attention, rubbing along his length with two fingers. Ren’s breathing is labored. Goro earns some full-body shakes from the boy from time to time. He’s beyond happy to be servicing Ren, but he can’t help but want some attention, too. He’s going to come in his pants at this rate.

“Ren-kun,” Goro manages to ask. He feels embarrassed. “I’m also kind of… ah… worked up. Do you want to help me feel good too?”

To his surprise, Ren nods furiously. “Yes,” the boy says resolutely. “You’re my favorite teacher… And I’m very happy right now,” he blushes.

Goro curses internally. He climbs onto the cot--somehow they both manage to fit. Ren’s big gray eyes land on the tent in Goro’s pants. Goro feels a bit self-conscious as he undoes his pants. He finally pulls down his underwear and his cock bounces from the movement. Ren still seems fixated on his erection.

“Ren-kun… Do you think you could touch me?”

Ren nods again and crawls toward Goro. He grasps onto Goro’s shaft and gives the head of his cock a kittenish lick. Goro gasps in surprise. Not wanting to disturb Ren’s focus, he settles for petting the boy’s fluffy hair while Ren’s tiny tongue licks over the sensitive head of his cock. It feels really, really good. Goro thinks that he could come from this.

But he’s aware that Ren is still unsatisfied. Goro can see Ren’s slick sliding down his thighs while the boy is in this crouched position. He wants to make Ren feel good too.

“Do you mind if we try something else?” Goro works up the courage to ask.

Ren looks up at him, startled by the interruption. His lips are shiny with spit and pre-cum. “Like what?” He looks genuinely curious.

“Um… I think it would feel good for us both if I could put my dick inside of you.”

“Huh? How?” Ren’s brows furrow. “It’s so big.”

Goro’s willing himself to not get flustered by Ren’s inadvertent compliment. “It might fit. Would you want to try?”

Ren seems to ponder this for a moment, but he eventually nods. “I-I don’t think I’d mind if it’s you, Akechi-sensei,” he replies with a bashful smile.

“A-alright, Ren-kun,” Goro smiles back. “Hang on.” He gropes his discarded blazer’s inner pocket for a while before finally procuring a condom. He rolls it on himself as Ren stares at him curiously. “Oh… This is for safety?” the older boy tries. Ren just looks more confused. “I’ll explain it later,” Goro adds.

Goro thinks Ren would be most relaxed on his back, so he suggests as much. He gently grabs the boy’s legs and presses them up and apart. Ren’s surprisingly flexible. Without much effort, the boy’s ankles land nearly beside his head.

“Sensei, I’m scared,” Ren whimpers.

“It’ll be alright,” Goro tries to soothe him. “If you’re feeling uncomfortable, just let me know and we’ll stop.”

“O-okay,” the boy whispers.

Goro reclaims Ren’s lips and tongue again. When the boy seems to be getting back into the mood, Goro rubs his wrapped dick along Ren’s pussy.

“Oh,” Ren gasps. “That’s… good.”

“I’m glad,” Goro smiles into their kiss. He continues to grind against Ren’s sensitive lips and clit. When the boy is moaning and arching into him, he decides to give penetration a try. Goro lines up his cock with Ren’s entrance and pushes against it gently. Ren catches on quickly--he wraps his legs around Goro’s waist and kisses him with more fervor, practically covering Goro’s chin with his drool.

Goro pushes in slowly while watching Ren’s reaction. The boy seems to jump at first, with his brows furrowing, but he says nothing. Soon, Goro is fully seated within him.

“Is this okay, Ren-kun? Does anything hurt?”

“Nothing hurts... It feels kind of weird, but it’s okay.”

Goro sighs in relief. “Okay. I’m gonna start moving,” he says, to which Ren replies with a nod. His first thrust makes Ren cry out. Goro stops in alarm, but Ren just shakes his head.

“It’s… nice,” Ren says breathlessly. “Keep going.”

Emboldened, Goro picks up the pace, drawing loud moans from the tiny boy beneath him. Ren seems to be getting off on it surprisingly quickly, judging by the increasing pitch of his whines. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoes in the nurse’s office. The danger of getting caught somehow turns Goro on even more.

“I think… something is coming!”  Ren gasps, his pink cheeks awash with tears.

“That’s… normal,” Goro says, slightly out of breath. He feels like he’s in heaven--he’s fucking the cutest little angel and Ren might even cum from it soon.

“O-okay--ah!” the boy moans.

Goro manages to keep up his pace. He thinks he might not last long himself. Ren’s twitching pussy feels so damn good and the crying, moaning boy beneath him is by far the most erotic sight he’s ever seen. The boy’s sweetly fragrant even though the room reeks of sex. Goro just wants to drown himself in Ren. _Ren, Ren, Ren._

Ren suddenly shrieks from underneath him. “Ahh! It feels so good!” Ren’s legs tremble and his pussy clenches around Goro’s cock as he cums. Goro thrusts into Ren harder, drawing squeaks from the overstimulated boy. He’s soon pushed over the edge. Goro cums chanting the boy’s name while Ren’s pussy milks him until he’s spent.

They pant in silence. Just as Goro is coming back to earth, Ren embraces him very tightly.

“R-Ren-kun? Is everything okay?”

Ren just cuddles into Goro. “Akechi-sensei… So warm… Feel so good,” he mumbles.

Goro somehow manages to pull out while still remaining in Ren’s hug. “I’m… glad. Are you feeling better?”

“Feel great,” the boy slurs. “ I love Akechi-sensei so much!”

Goro feels himself blush at Ren’s proclamation. “I love Ren-kun a lot, too. You’re a very good boy,” he answers and wraps his arms around Ren in return. He repositions them so that Ren is resting on Goro’s chest. They cuddle in silence for a few minutes.

“Let’s get cleaned up and dressed?” Goro suggests.

Ren’s almost purring in his embrace. “Mmm… Five more minutes,” the boy entreats. He pushes his way up on Goro’s chest before planting a kiss on his teacher’s lips. “Thank you,” Ren whispers.

 

* * *

 

It takes a while longer for them to fully get their bearings. Once they’ve relaxed for a few minutes, Goro decides to speak.

“I guess that’s that,” he says. Their roleplay is finally coming to an end. He throws away the tied condom in the wastebasket before grabbing the towels from the nightstand.

“Holy fuck,” Ren sighs, still holding onto Goro. “That was great. I didn’t think we’d be able to pull it off.”

“Why not? We’re both decent actors. It just takes a little bit of preparation.” Goro wipes Ren and himself down as he can.

“A little bit?” Ren raises an eyebrow. He gestures toward the dense character sheets on the nightstand. “You wrote so much. Anyone would think that you were trying to write a book.”

“Hey,” Goro lightly smacks Ren. “I was just trying to set the scene.”

“You were so damn into it. Your narration was insane.”

Goro flushes at the comment. He was into it, for sure. “But so were you,” he retorts. “You were the one who got the outfits.”

“Hmm. Guilty as charged.” Ren rolls off his boyfriend before turning to face him. “Cuddle time. You’re the little spoon this time.”

Goro shifts onto his side and scoots back into his boyfriend. He’s still a little sweaty and overheated, but Ren’s embrace feels good.

Ren hums into him. Goro can feel him press gentle kisses on his neck.

“You good, babe?” Goro asks after a few moments of silence. “Back to normal? You cried a bit, too...”

“For the most part, yeah,” Ren mumbles. “Doing normal things helps. As does being the big spoon.”

“That makes sense.” his covers boyfriend’s hand on his waist with his own. “Let’s just relax for the rest of the night.”

“I’m always down for that,” Ren chuckles.

His boyfriend’s breaths puff against Goro’s neck. He still feels honored that Ren trusts him enough to share this fantasy with him--not that it became anything less than Goro’s own as well.

“I love you, Ren,” Goro can’t help but whisper.

“Mmm. Love you, too,” Ren responds sleepily.

Goro feels himself melt into Ren's warmth. Wrapped in his boyfriend's embrace, sleep eventually overtakes him.

 


End file.
